Nightmares
by its-sora
Summary: SPOILERS FOR KH2. Sora wakes up with a nightmare, someting that has been bugging him in the months time of being home. Riku is staying with him and comforts him. ONE SHOT RXS


A/n: okay, I am typing this note on the floor with my dog. :P

Hello again! I bet everyone was wondering what happened to me. Well, alot of things happened!ONE: I had finals, TWO: I have two jobs, and THREE: Someone stole my flash drive that had about half of my KH fanfiction on it. I cried for awhile and got all depressed cause I really worked hard on that stuff.

Ah, well, I'm back for the summer and I am ready for some MAD KH action. Beat the game, BTW, which the ending was so RikuXSora (Something you can't imitate...Really? What's that?...Having you for a friend) I just kept screaming, "MAKE OUT ALREADY!", which made my dad wonder what I was doing...He came upstairs to see and said "Oh, it's that damn game again..."

XD

Anyway, I thought I would treat you guys to one of my one shots.

I don't own Kingdom Hearts; you can tell, Sora and Riku didn't make out ONCE.

Oh, and BEWARE THE SPOILERS IN THE STORY.

* * *

_It was the darkness, capturing him, eating him. His heart couldn't find the light, his light. Xemnas was going to kill him, kill Riku. Riku was trying so hard to get to him. Screaming his name, over and over, the sliver haired youth ran to try and save him. All the boy could see was the darkness…_

…_eternal darkness_…

Sora Misonai woke up in bed, sweat trickling down his forehead. His breathes were shallow and fast, trying to find air inside the suddenly tight room. Beside him, his boyfriend slept peacefully, staying yet another night away from his relentless father who thought he was more of a punching bag than a son.

Sora moved quietly and opened the window, the ocean breeze messing his chocolate locks, the sweat on his face turning cold. The effects of the nightmare still ravaged his insides like poison, his heart hurting at the thought of Riku's aqua eyes scared, trying to reach for him.

The dream was too close to the reality they had faced only a month before. Sora remembered the cold feeling he had gotten the instant the man had touched him, darkness sweeping through his body. It was the same for all the darkness he had faced; those heartless, The Organization, Xemnas…all he could think about that cold feeling.

Sora wrapped his arms around his body, trying to get back the warmth he truly believed was gone. Shivering, he looked in the distance to the island that they went to everyday after school. Images of that island he always knew to be home being swept away that stormy night filled his mind. The darkness swirling above him…Kairi disappearing…Riku…Riku surrendering himself to that same darkness…

Sora tightened his grip around himself and shuddered, now so frightened that he knew sleep was never coming back to him on this night, just like so many others. The same nightmare had been bugging him in the month's time, so much that Sora had begun to sleep in class, skip out on meals and stay unusually quiet.

Riku had asked what was wrong, but Sora just grinned at him in his usual manner said that Riku worried too much. Kairi, the person Sora told practically _everything_ to (Riku would know, She knew about Sora's feelings well before he did), was worried just as much, but decided to say nothing to the brunette, only giving Riku significant glances when they though he wasn't looking.

It wasn't like Sora to worry others, something that he had learned when he was with Donald and Goofy. Those two were just like Riku and Kairi, always being able to tell when something was wrong, but they didn't know how to get Sora to open up. He would always smile that same smile…

Two well-toned arms wrapped around him and interrupted his thoughts, causing him to jump. Riku leaned into him, his voice heavy with sleep.

"Sora…," Said the sixteen-year-old, "Come on to bed…"

Sora shook his head softly. "Can't sleep, Riku. Go back to bed…"

Either it was the sound of Sora's voice or the involuntary shudder that woke him up fully, but he wrapped his arms tighter around the boy.

"Sora…What's wrong?"

There it was…that concerned tone. Sora didn't turn to Riku, just remained in the same position with him. The Keyblade master felt that grin come automatically to his lips.

"I'm fi—"

Riku's arms weren't around him anymore, but his hands were on his shoulders, forcefully turning him around. The next thing he saw was aqua eyes, fierce and concerned.

"Tell me what is bothering you…" Riku demanded his grip on Sora's arms painful. Sora let out a small whimper and Riku let go, muttering an apology. The two sat in silence for a few moments, the older one the first to break it.

"Sora…I…We've been worried about you…," he started, rubbing the ends of his long silver strands in his fingers, "It's just you've been so quiet…"

Sora looked at Riku, remembering the frightening image of the fifteen year old version saying:

_I'm not afraid of the darkness_

"But I am…" Sora mumbled, causing Riku to look up quickly.

"Sora?"

"I am! I'm afraid!" Sora jumped into Riku's arms, hugging the boy, tears held back from years past flowing out of him, "Riku…It was Xemnas, he got me….The darkness, the terrible darkness….it consumed me! You tried so hard to get me, but you couldn't!"

Riku wrapped his arms around the boy, knowing what this was all about. Sora had always been so easy to have nightmares, letting them get to him before telling anyone about them.

"Sora…" Riku said softly, running one hand through the spiky mess Sora called hair, making the boy to look up at him. Those startling blue eyes looked at him with fear, tears still falling from them. This was the battle worn Sora that Riku wasn't used to quiet yet, the one who fought battle after battle for the sake of saving humanity, for the sake of saving his friends, despite the emotional toll it was taking on his heart.

"Sora," Riku said firmly, tightening his grip, "No matter what, I'll always save you…Even when the darkness has you completely; I will always save you…"

Sora didn't looked convinced, his eyes looking at Riku with sad look, "But what about you…the darkness….who will save you…what if I—"Riku's finger was pressed at his lips.

"You will always be there to save me…I know you will….," Riku stated, "Just like you were before…"

"But—"

Riku pressed his lips onto Sora's, interrupting him from any further argument. Sora relaxed in Riku's arms, opening his lips to let the familiar tongue inside. The two boy's mouth moved sensually, passionately, Sora's hand reaching up to grab the soft sliver strands. Riku wished he could stay like this forever, kissing the person he truly loved the most, never getting up to face life again. It was amazing to both how well their hands, lips and bodies fit together, like puzzle pieces that had just been connected together with the rest of the picture. It felt…

_Complete… _

Breaking apart, Sora smiled at him and wiped his face off. Riku lay down with him, still running a hand through his hair. Sora's eyes began to droop slowly, the days of not sleeping properly finally catching up to him

"But what if it captures me again…" Sora said his voice small and like a child's. Riku smiled at him, moving his hand down to place it on Sora's tear stained cheek.

"I'll be the light that saves you…" Riku moved his arms protectively around Sora, as the boy sighed happily and let sleep claim him.

After that, Sora didn't have nightmares about Xemnas, The Organization or the darkness. It was only dreams filled with the light of a certain silver haired youth and the smile he only saved for him…

* * *

X3

These two own me so hard.

Hope you liked it and please Review!


End file.
